Watching 'Riders of Berk'
by The Whisperer of Death
Summary: So, I've noticed that there are hardly any Fanfics where they're watching the Series. So, I decided to do one. Hiccup and the Vikings of Berk are sent to the kingdom of Death Dragons to watch their lives in the series. After the movie, before the TV series. Sucky summery, I know.
1. Chapter 1

It was a month after the battle with the Red Death and all was good. Hiccup has finally gotten used to his leg, and peace has been made.

The Viking teens were hanging out with their dragons when a blinding white light surrounded them and the village, and dragons, making them disappear.

The village reappeared in a strange room. The room was white with a tinted brown to it. The room was full of chairs with six bean bags in the front. In front of them was a large white sheet. To the back of the there was two, large grand brown doors with two statues of Whispering Deaths. One on each side.

Suddenly a portal came out of nowhere and out came a girl and a Whispering Death.

The girl had short curly red hair, a dark green sleeveless dress that reached her thighs, dirty blue jeans with rips at the knees, , a dark green fingerless glove with rubies on the left hand, combat boots, a golden head band with a diamond on front, and a light saber sword with the handle of a Whispering Death head design on her left arm.

"Hello Vikings of Berk. I'm the Whisperer of Death, epic Archer, Sorcerer, Legendary Singer, Warrior, Fire sword wielder. Guardian of Death, and Queen and rider of the Death Dragons. This is my Second in command, Leo."

Said Whispering Death bowed his head towards them politely.

"Now, I called you here to watch some of your future, which my time likes to call 'Dragons: Riders of Berk'. Now why don't we do the seating arrangements? Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins will sit on Bean bags with their dragons beside them. Hiccup; go to the green one in the middle. Astrid, blue one on the right of him. Fishlegs, yellow one next to her. Snotlout, red one on the left of Hiccup. Ruff and Tuff, the two green ones next to Snotlout. Everyone else, sit in those seats behind them. Thank you."

The teens took their places with their Dragons and everyone else behind them with Stoick and Gobber in front.

"Now, any questions?"

Fishlegs raised his hand. "Yes Fishlegs?"

"You said you were the Queen of the Death Dragons. What does that mean?" Fishlegs asked.

"It means I'm the Queen of the Dragon with 'Death' in their name. You know, Whispering Deaths, Screaming Deaths and Red Deaths."

"What's a Screaming Death?" Snotlout asked

"Don't worry, you'll find out in a year or so." Whisper answered

"And what about the…Red Deaths?" Hiccup asked worriedly.

"No Hiccup, I was not the cause of your lost leg. That was my sister. She went rouge and destroyed our old island. We are an underground village now. You're in my Palace. And there's more Red Deaths outside, but don't worry, they won't harm you."

"Now, why don't we get on with the episodes? Everyone look to the sheet and watch. The first episode I called, 'How To Start A Dragon Academy'"

And the episode began to play.


	2. How To Start A Dragon Academy

_**We are above the clouds.**_

**HICCUP (VO): This is Berk.**

_**We look at a large pointy mountain. We go around the mountain as we go down.**_

**For generations it was Viking against Dragon.**

"Thank the Gods those days are over" Whisper whispered.

**The battles were ferocious. Then one day, everything changed.**

_**Toothless flies past the screen and over Berk. With Hiccup on his back. Petting him on the head.**_

**I met Toothless. And together we've shown people here that instead of fighting dragons we can ride them, live with them, even train them.**

_**Hiccup and Toothless land on a sea stack where the other teens and their dragons are waiting.**_

"Hey, it's us!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

**HICCUP: Okay guys, Best Trick Competition. Who's up first?**

"Well, obviously the Best, which, of course, is me." Snotlout said smugly.

"Yeah right" Whisper murmured, rolling her eyes.

**SNOTLOUT: Me**

**FISHLEGS: Actually, I think it's-**

**SNOTLOUT: Me!**

"Get on with it already!" Astrid yelled to the screen.

**ASTRID: Sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm, GO!**

**SNOTLOUT: Oh don't worry, we'll go. And when we go, Hookfang and I, are goanna light the sky on FIIIIRRREE!**

_**Hookfang takes off without warning Snotlout. They go up in the air and through some sea stacks, Snotlout screaming the entire time. Hookfang then dive underwater goes up, and lands on the sea stack where the teens are.**_

Everyone is laughing their heads off while Spitelout and Snotlout looked around embarrassed.

"Stupid, pig headed dragon" Snotlout murmured angrily.

**SNOTLOUT: I'm alive? I'M ALIVE! *looks around* Of course I am.**

**FISHLEGS: It's my turn! Ready Meatlug? Here we go!**

_**Meatlug and Fishlegs fly a small circle around the sea stack. They then land.**_

"We all know he's not going to win!" Snotlout laughed

"Shut it, Snotlout. We all know you're not going to win either." Whisper said

**FISHLEGS: Yes! New personal best!**

_**Fishlegs hugs Meatlug and she licks his face.**_

**RUFFNUT: My turn!**

**TUFFNUT: No, my turn!**

"Guys, you have the same dragon!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Oh, right" Tuffnut said.

**HICCUP: (annoyed) Guys, same dragon.**

**TUFFNUT: Oh, right.**

Hiccup and Tuffnut look at each other. "Well, that was creepy" Hiccup said.

_**Ruffnut and Tuffnut fist bump each other. They then take off. Arguing most of the way.**_

**TUFFNUT: Go left.**

**RUFFNUT: No, right.**

**TUFFNUT: No, right.**

**RUFFNUT: No left.**

"Can't you guys agree on anything?! You're going to get yourselves killed one day!" Astrid yelled.

_**They head straight towards a sea stack. They bump into it and go out of control. Barf and Belch decide they will take control and fling Ruff and Tuff off their necks. They then come down, the sea getting closer.**_

"I rest my case" an annoyed Astrid said.

**TUFFNUT: This is awesome and scary!**

_**Barf and Belch catches them and flings them back on their necks. And flies back to the sea stack.**_

**RUFFNUT: (tired) We almost died.**

**TUFFNUT: I know. (Excitedly) Go again?**

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" The twins chanted

**ASTRID: Hey, it's my turn! (To Hiccup) You might wanna take notes. (To Stormfly) Let's go.**

"And what does that mean, Astrid?" Hiccup asked, smirking slightly.

"Well, I'll obviously I'll beat you at this." Astrid said smugly

"What makes you so sure" Hiccup asks

"Enough, you two. I still wanna watch this!" Whisper slightly yelled

_**Astrid and Stormfly take off with Hiccup smirking at them.**_

**ASTRID: 'k Stormfly, tail flip! Now twirl! Quick upward spiral!**

_**Stormfly obeys all these commands.**_

"Good girl" Astrid praised Stormfly, scratching her chin. Stormfly squawking happily.

"Yeah, but can you do it without the dragon?" Snotlout asked.

That earned him a punch in the arm.

**ASTRID: Alright Stormfly!**

**They then land on the sea stack.**

**SNOTLOUT: Yeah, but can you do it without the dragon?**

Some of the village laughed at this.

_**Astrid punches him in the arm.**_

**SNOTLOUT: OW!**

_**Astrid gestures to Hiccup it's their turn.**_

**HICCUP: Well looks like we got our work cut out for us there, Bud.**

"What does that mean?" Fishlegs asked

Hiccup only smiled

_**Hiccup and Toothless do a loop and fly right down the sea stack. They then pull up at the last second, creating a wave to follow them as they skim across the water. They then fly through the sea stacks. At a stack that looks like a bridge, Hiccup jumps off Toothless. Hiccup run along it while Toothless glides underneath.**_

Stoick looks at his son with pride in his eyes and a smile on his face.

While the teens look on with awe on their faces.

_**At the end Hiccup jumped back on Toothless. And they fly up. The teens cheer. Toothless fires three plasma blasts that explode in front of the others.**_

**ASTRID: They're still the Best.**

"YES!" Hiccup shouted for joy.

**HICCUP: Another win. Good job Bud.**

"So we have these competitions often?" Fishlegs asked

"Once or twice a week." Whisper answered

"Now hush, next part is starting"

**Well, I know it's not much but, yeah.**

**Now. Each chapter I will ask a question. There are no prizes, there just for fun. :D**

How many dragons can light themselves on fire? Name them.

**I really wanna see who answers this right. Most people don't get it right. xD**

**Answer in the reviews.**

**See ya later.**

**-Whisper**


	3. Note!

** I'M BACK!**

**Thanks to LaurenJr!**

***Audience applause***

**Now, unfortunately, this is only a note.**

**But, I will update as soon as I can! I promise!**

**Why did no one mentioned to me that I can write with Doc Manager?! I didn't know I could until LaurenJr told me! (Thank you, again!)**

**And, as for the answer to the question I asked, the answer is: The ****_Monstrous Nightmare_**** and the ****_Hideous Zippleback_****.**

**If you want an explanation, PM me.**

**I will Update SOON!**

**~Whisper**


End file.
